Dark Thoughts
by BannsishedHiccup
Summary: Inspired by I Hear Him Scream and Echoed Songs from Rift Raft. There will be some simlilarities but most of the Story came from me. All Credit goes to Rift Raft. Thanks to him and his Stories i got the motivation to write a fanfiction myself. What happens if Hiccup gets turned into a Night Fury in the Raid Night. Will he accept his new body or does he want to find a cure?
1. Not a normal Raid

**DARK THOUGHTS**

 **This is my first fanfiction. There are 3 stories planned which will be uploaded daily or weekly. Inspired by Rift Raft and his fanfictions 'I Hear Him Scream' and 'Echoed Songs'. There will be Names or Objects that are similar to his Story. All Credit goes to him. His Stories are the Reason i´m writing my own fanfictions even when English is not my native Language. I´m still trying my best to not make much mistakes in writing. If there are any Mistakes please write it down, so that i can know what i did wrong. There are more than one POV´s.**

 **If there are any mistakes please write it so that I can change it. Hope you like my first chapter.**

 **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Not a normal Raid**

 _Shadow Blender POV_

The call. That means danger. Living near humans is dangerous enough, but when she calls, the whole thing gets more dangerous. Everybody knows how dangerous it is when you are near these scaleless. They rip limb from limb and laugh about it. If they kill one of us they laugh about it. They do it as it would be like sport for them.

But what she demands, she gets. There is nothing you can do about it. We don´t have a choice she forces us. Believe it or not, even if she is our _Queen_ , she is a Monster. Normally a Queen should to what is the best for the nest. But she doesn´t do something kindhearted like that.

She tells us lies about the sacrifices we need to make or what is the best for our nest. If we don´t follow her or do what she wants, she sacrifices us for the best of the nest.

I saw what she can do. I saw what she is capable of. Just like the scaleless she tears us apart if we don´t do what she wants. I saw how she kills us. She tears us apart with one single strike. When she is done with those who don´t follow, the only thing that still exists is a pile of burned ash or an unidentifiable pile of bones and flesh.

You could think she was born here when you see how cold-blooded she is. No, she came one day from a place far away. She was searching for a good place to settle. And with settle I mean taking over. She didn´t take over our nest with brute force, rather in a much more secretly way.

She took over our minds, slowly one by one she consumed us, ripped away our minds our thoughts and memories. Almost the entire nest couldn´t do something about it.

But not everybody was consumed by this force. Magic. Everyone of us has magic in us. Some have more the others have less. I´m the last one with my own mind and my own will. The others who could resist her, where killed or got a much more worse fate than being killed.

The only thing for us dragons that is much more worse than being killed, is going insane because you cant fly. We live to fly. The Sky is our Home. If we don´t fly, it´s like yo take our will to live.

It´s not easy to be one of the last of my kind. I´m probably the last of my kind here far up north. The scaleless, or _humans_ how the Queen calls them, played a big role in that. They killed almost every Shadow Blender up here just for fun. They are monsters just like the Queen.

That is probably why the Queen didn´t kill me when I was a hatchling. She probably thought she could possess me only because I was so young. So I played along. The truth is it is everything but easy to keep this secret hidden. After Years of playing my role I learned to accept that everybody looked up to me.

I´m feared everywhere. That´s why I lead the most raids. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn´t notice my second in command, who flew right next to me. "Is everything alright Shadow Blender?" I gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean Flame-Skin?" "It seems like you were spaced out. I thought it would be the best if I talk to you before the raid begins. You should concentrate more, so that we can get more food for our majesty." I gave him a evil glare and hissed. "I know what I am doing. Don´t tell me what I have to do or what I should do." At that statement the Flame-Skin fell silent and flew back to the position behind me. He knew better than to challenge me.

For the rest of the flight, everybody was silent. The only thing that you could hear were the beatings of wings. As is saw the village I gave one last instruction to the flare. "Listen. The young are going to raid the storage while the elders are protecting them and distract the humans. Those who don´t fall under these categories are helping where they can. I will try to protect you from above. Understood?" "Understood!" everybody screamed as I gave the sign to attack. _Dragoness of the Moon, please let this be a normal Raid._

As i watched everybody leave to attack the village, i flew straight into the air, so that i knew where i would need to help first. Once i was at a height no human would see me, i overlooked the battlefield to see where i would be needed the most.

After a few seconds i saw my first target. A catapult. I don´t even know how the humans repair something this big so quickly. As is flew down to the catapult, the whistling sound of my attack grew louder with each second. As i shot down i put a little bit magic into the plasma blast, so that the hit would be fatal. As i was in range for the shot, i released the plasma blast flew quickly out of the reach of the catapult which was destroyed with a huge explosion.

As i admired my work i suddenly heard screams who where filled with terror and fear. I quickly looked at the direction where the screams came from. That´s when i saw 3 Two-Walker younglings trapped in a net and surrounded by humans. Who laughed at the three Two-Walker´s with raised weapons.

I couldn´t believe what i saw. They show no respect to us. They just want to kill us for fun. Even the young ones. As is saw that I lost it. Mind controlled or not they are living beings too. So I did what I just thought would be the best. I attacked the humans. That would be the first time in a raid I would attack directly.

Ever since I started, I never attacked them directly. I only destroyed their defenses so that it would be easier for us. That changed tonight. I tucked my Wings on my back and began to fly straight to the ground. The only thing I could hear was the loud whistling from my attack as I dived to the humans.

But I had morals. I knew ho powerful my attack was so I aimed not at them, rather at their feet.

The last thing you could hear from those humans was „NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" before i released my shot straight at their feet. The explosion was so powerful that they were knocked almost 10 feet away, even when I didn´t shoot directly at them they were completely knocked out and unconscious.

I quickly landed and run to the Two-Walkers to release them. As i released them they thanked me quickly and took off, so that they could get some food.

I knew the raid was almost over but I wanted to destroy one more catapult before we went back to the nest, so that these humans would be busy building it again.

Most of the young ones had food, which could be brought back to the Queen. _At least something worked out today_. But I wasn´t going to return to nest until I had my target. Call me what you want but if I have my priorities and I´m going to complete them. Or i´m just stubborn who knows?

After a few minutes I found my target. Quicker than I taught. I began to build up my blast again, add a little bit of magic and you have a great explosion like the last catapult. Like the last time I dived down and shot my blast straight at the base of the Catapult, which broke instantly after the massive hit.

As I flew over the destruction as is saw that nobody was watching me. _They really do this easy for me don`t they?_ I was about to return to the nest as suddenly...

 _Fwap!_

I gave out a loud screech as I felt something twisting around my body. Moments later I realized I couldn´t fly anymore. I could only watch as I fell to. I fell to the ground with a loud _Thud!_ And slipped over 20 feet on the ground straight into the village square. The last thing I knew before I went unconscious was, that I was as good as dead.

 _Hiccup POV_

I couldn´t sleep this night. "It´s not even my fault that I fell. It was Snotlout and the twins who pushed me so that the cauldron would fall over. It is not even fair. Nobody believes me. I just wish I would be accepted and wouldn´t be called `Hiccup the Useless` or `The Village Screw-up`."

Everything was silent. I could hear my father snoring in his room. But it was too silent. Something didn´t seem right. That was the moment when I heard the horn. Dragon raid. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran down to open the door when suddenly a monstrous nightmare thought it would be a great idea to shoot at me.

I quickly closed the door. I could feel the heat behind the door. When the fire breathing stopped I looked outside to see my father running with a war cry to attack the dragons. I didn´even know how he got out of the house before me.

We are for 300 years at a war with Dragons. But it´s not like we would leave soon. No, we are Vikings we have stubbornness issues. Since 300 years it is a tradition to kill dragons. The rules are _Kill or be Killed_.

One day I will be out there and will be fighting dragons. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronkles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a Girlfriend. The Hideous Zippleback, exotic, two heads twice the status. Then there is the monstrous nightmare. Only the best of the best go after those, they have the nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

The Problem is I am not allowed to participate in the Raids. For one I din´t absolve Dragon Training, second I am a screw-up. Most of the time I do something and the results are rather... destructive.

I looked if there were any more dragons. When I saw nothing I ran to the forge. The only place i´m at least a little bit helpful. On the way to the forge some villagers saw me and tried to stop me. Like the person I am, I didn´t listen. Like I said stubbornness issues.

When I arrived at the forge I was greeted by my Mentor Gobber the Belch who was something like a second father to me. I mean I understand that my father and chief Soick has a lot of work to do, but he never listens to me. Most of the time he doesn´t even realize I still exist.

Today was different. I didn´t came to the forge to help repairing the weapons. I had a feeling that something would change today. When Gobber went out of the forge to help out, I ran to the Backroom of the forge.

There it was. My newest invention. I named it the mangler. It shoots a bola at a dragon. When hit, it would prevent the dragon from flying away just like a normal bola would do.

I grabbed the Mangler and ran outside, hoping that nobody would see me running around outside. There was only one point were it would be a good position to shoot from. The cliffs. As I ran to my destination I dodged incoming fire and hoped nobody saw me.

As I ran to the cliffs I heard a whistling that became louder with each second. As I looked up at the sky I saw a quick dis and reappearance of the stars. When I saw where the shadow headed I didn´t know what to think. The Night Fury, better known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself attacked humans. But what I saw was something strange. It didn´t attack directly. It rather shot the ground.

I shook my head and went to the cliffs. The raid was almost over that means I have to hurry before they all leave. As I got to the cliffs, I build up the mangler within a rather short time. After it was done I got on the contraption and searched for something to shoot at.

"Come on gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at." Everything was surrounded in darkness. I was astonished when I saw a catapult which was still intact. Normally the Night Fury would have destroyed it already. That means it could still be around here somewhere.

Maybe this time I wouldn´t screw up everything. I looked at the sky Noting. I saw only Darkness. But then I saw something that wasn´t normal. The stars disappeared for a second and the reappeared after a second. That could only be one thing. "Night Fury" I whispered to myself while I remembered the moment from before.

This time I wouldn´t screw up, I was sure about that. Then, suddenly I heard the whistling of the Night Fury. I knew this was probably my only chance to kill this thing. The whistling got louder and louder with each second. At the end it was so loud, that I thought my ears would start to bleed.

Then I heard that he released the shot. With a loud explosion I saw that the catapult got destroyed with only one shot. I praised to the gods that I would land the shot. With a low _click_ sound I released the shot and was thrown back because of the recoil.

As I got up I watched and listened. I watched with astonishment what I had done. I have brought down this beast. "Did anyone see that?" As I said that I looked where it landed. The village square. Perfect. It be so much easier to kill it there and prove that I am not useless as the village thinks I am. "Finally I will be respected" I said as I ran to the village leaving the mangler behind.

 _Shadow Blender POV_

The first thing I remembered when I woke up was, that I was still alive. Maybe nobody saw me. That would be my only chance to escape from this hellhole. I tried to get free of these things around my body. It worked slowly but it worked.

After a few minutes the pain came back to me and hit me hard. All of my muscles were sore. And don´t even talk about my tail. It feels like somebody cut the tip of it off with a dull metal claw or how they call these things.

I almost got out of these things as I heard somebody walking in my direction. I was shocked when I saw who came around the corner. No way this _walking fishbone hatchling_ shot me down. I felt shame. I dishonored all Shadow Blenders. I couldn´t believe it.

As I looked in his direction I saw that he looked me directly in the eye. I could see fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of me even when I was grounded with these things around me?

Our gazes were locked for a few minutes until I saw other humans approaching. When they saw me they went silent. Why were they silent I taught they would laugh at me or kill me instantly.

The other humans began to walk to the fishbone. I couldn´t understand everything they said but one thing was clear. He shot me down. As he said something they looked... proud?

Before they could do something with me I summoned all my remaining strength. With a quick movement I freed myself and trapped the human under me.

When they were talking before to the human I thought about a good punishment for this fishbone, if I would get out here alive.

 _Oh this would be so much fun to watch_. I stood above the human who was watching me with immense fear in its eyes. I could smell it. It thought that I would kill him.

I placed my paws on his chest looking for the spot where the heart his. I hesitated for a moment. Did he really deserve this?

 _Yes!_ He dishonored me. When I found the spot where his heart was I began to summon my magic within me. I summoned it and let it flow through his body into his heart, slowly changing what mother nature had planned with him when he was born, slowly ripping is inner soul apart and replacing it with a new soul. A similar like mine.

He didn´t fight against me like I thought he would. Rather he was silent and didn´t move. His gaze was distant. The only thing that he did was breathing. Not fast, more like a slow breathing.

Then, suddenly, he began to scream at the top of his lungs. He tried to struggle away, grabbed at my scales when he began to change. You could hear loud cracks when his body began to grow. Oh this would hurt so much but he deserves this.

First the scales came. But not just appearing, more like growing out of his skin which was really painful for him and a little bit painful to watch for me. But he deserved it. At some point his teeth began to fall out one after another. They were bloody at the edges. If you would look in his mouth now there wouldn´t be one tooth left. His muscles began to grow out of sync and his fur began to fall of his head. The scales sprouted around his growing frame. Where they grew you could see rips of blood around them. It was really a mess.

There was much screaming until there was a loud _SNAP!_ And the wing and tailbones began to rip apart the skin where they grew. They were bloody when scales began growing on them. Then, what seems like what came out of his body, membranes began to grow completing his wings. The tail received the same fate as his scale covered tail began to form the tailfins out of his body.

Frills began to sprout out of his head as it began to flatten. To become much more like mine. As his head was done his teeth began to grow out of his gums. They weren´t growing like Human teeth, rather like my teeth. Short but sharp enough to rip and tear apart any living being.

Now his change was near complete. Only a few scaleless spots were left. But that changed quickly when I pumped more of my magic into his heart.

When there weren´t any snaps or cracks I knew it was done. A bit shaky I stepped off him and admired my work. He looked much like me. The only differences were the scale colour. He wasnt´t black like me. No his scales were in a brownish colour and he was a little bit smaller than me. When I came to my senses I realized there were humans watching me. A horrific face expression printed on their faces. "That´s right look what he is now. Don´t mess with me or this will happen again and next time will be far more antagonizing than this time." I growled at the humans. I was done here in this village, and decided that it would be a good moment to return to the nest. As I began to fly I realized that something wasn´t right. My left tailfin was not there! I completely forgot about that. But it was too late now when I realized I

couldn´t fly straight. That´s when I suddenly got out of control and fell to the ground again.

When I got up I decided to run into the forest, where it would be safe for now.

 **This was Chapter one. I hope you liked it.**


	2. The Truth always hits hard

**Dark Thoughts**

 **Thank you for taking your time when you are reading this.**

 **I do not own How to train your Dragon.**

 **The truth always hits hard**

 _Astrid POV_

It was horrible. You could feel Hiccup´s pain when you were looking at him. If you were not looking at him but you were in a radius within 200 feet you could still feel his pain.

After Hiccup stopped screaming he instantly fainted. We didn´t know what we could do. 

This Night Fury... he just got up to his reputation. We were frozen because of fear. Nobody said something. The only thing that we could do was watching what was happening.

After the Night Fury was done, he escaped into the forest. But nobody went after it. We were all standing where _that_ happened. Most of the villagers fled when it begun. They didn´t want to see what was happening to the Chief´s son.

The only ones which experienced _that_ were Stoick, Gobber, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, me and our parents. There was blood all over the place. It would be a miracle if he would survive this.

 _Hiccup POV_

Pain. Everything that I could feel was Pain. My body felt like I was being stabbed over and over. I couldn´t believe what just happened. I was a dragon and the Night Fury escaped. I still was a screw-up.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was fascinated about what I saw. Everything was so colourful. I saw how green the grass actually was, how the flames slowly ate the houses away and how beautiful the night sky was. Then the scents hit me. While I could smell the fire around us or how the wood of the forest smelled, I smelled some scents I didn´t even recognize before. It´s like you are born blind and then suddenly you are open your eyes for your first time.

I tried to stand up but my body wouldn´t listen to me. Everytime I tried to stand up I began to loose balance and would fall belly-down to the ground. I looked up to see my dad´s serious expression inspecting every inch on my body.

"Dad" was the only thing I could say right now. To see my dad taking steps away from me came unexpectedly. How could something, that couldn´t physically hurt you, hurt you so much more?

I tried my best to convince him that it was still me. "D-dad, it´s me , Hiccup. W-why don´t you recognize me?" I said weakly as I broke down again.

As I looked up to him the only thing I saw was the disbelief in his eyes. "No... please don´t leave me. Dad, it´s me Hiccup. You need to believe me." The Problem was that it seems like he didn´t understand even one word. "Do you not understand me?" I cried out what. The only thing that you could hear was a small growl.

He was still backing away from me still with the disbelief in his eyes. As he walked to Gobber fear took over every inch of my new body.

"Gobber... take him..."

 _No, this can´t really be happening right now._

"But Stoick, this is your son who we are talking about. You can´t really suggest that we treat him like a dragon."

 _No, oh gods PLEASE no! NO! NO! This can´t be happening!_

"This thing is not my son. He just got killed by a Night Fury. This is just another one of _them_."

He said this with so much venom it could have killed my instantly. I didn´t know what to do. In my fathers eyes, I wasn´t there anymore. Dead. The self-confidence i built up got shattered down into uncountable pieces. These words didn´t hurt me physically but rather mentally. At this moment I only wished the Night Furry would have just killed me instead of turning me into a dragon.

To my dad it wasn´t interesting what I thought and felt. In his eyes I was just another dragon. A mindless killing machine, destined to die by the hands of vikings.

The next thing that happened disturbed me much more and sent a shock through my whole body. As I looked to him I saw him walking straight at me, knuckles white because of the tight grip on the sword.

As he walked to me I began to back off, slightly crouching. He really wanted to see me dead. His own son. What have I done to deserve all of this?

As he came near me the only thing that came my mind was _running._ As fast as I could I span around and ran away, hoping that all of this was just a big mistake. _Any minute now i´m going to wake up in my bed. This is just a dream._

But I didn´t want to risk it so I ran for my life.

 _Stoick POV_

 _What did I do that I deserved all of this. First Val got taken by dragon, now my son is a dragon. I don´t know what I should do. I feel horrible. I drove my son away. Even if he is a dragon, he is still my son. No, this thing isn´t my son anymore._ I didn´t know that I should do now.

 _I can´t let that influence my decisions. I need to put the village before that. My son... this dragon is now our enemy. Human on the inside or not._

The walk to the mead hall was long and silent. Nobody said a word. Everybody thought about what just happened. _How do I explain this to the rest of the village_. "I think it would be the best if we tell the village tomorrow what had happened." That was the last thing I said to these who witnessed all of this before I went into my house. The moment I went into my house if felt something that nobody should ever experience. Loneliness.

 _Hiccup POV_

I ran for what only felt like hours. The Problem was I that I wasn´t used to this body. That meant I tripped and fell a lot. But each time I fell I would stand up again and I would start to run again.

When I thought I ran long enough so that nobody could follow me, I began to slow down. But I never stopped moving farther away from the village.

I just couldn´t believe what was happening. Banned for shooting down a Night Fury. After I walked for a bit exhaustion took over my body and I lied down under a small tree.

There was only one thing that could help me turning me into my righteous me. The Night Fury. It seems that he used some kind of magic and magic must me irreversibel. At least I hope so, if not I would stay a dragon _forever_. That was the last thing I thought about before I stood up and began the search for the Night Fury who has done this to me.

 _Shadow Blender POV_

I couldn´t believe it. Again and again I tried to fly, which was kind of impossible with having only one tailfin. My whole body felt sore. After a while I gave up and accepted it. I was grounded.

The only thing I could do now would be resting. My magic is completely drained, which would stay for so for a long time. _Well, after all the human is probably dead. I hated him for what he has done to me. He not only dishonoured me. No he took everything from me when I lost my tailfin thanks to him. Well at least he is dead, there is no way that he could have survived this. Even if he wouldn´t have fainted, it was unlikely that he would have escaped this many humans._

When I heard my stomach growling, I knew that I would need something to eat soon if I didn´want to starve here.

As I heard something walking in front of me, I grew silent as is i would be dead. The Luck was at least a little bit on my side today as I saw a boar walking out of the bushes.

That would be easy. It seems like it didn´t notice me. That would make things so much easier. The boar was about to walk away as is pounced on it. Quickly biting in his throat so the boar wouldn´t die a slow death.

After everything was right about the boar, I began to devour it. It was just the thing I was needing now after so much failing. I wasn´t used to fail. After a while I began to feel fed up. Leaving the corpse for the scavengers I began walking away as suddenly another dragon got out of the bushes in front of me.

As I saw him I stopped dead in my tracks. I recognized him instantly. A male brown Shadow Blender who was slightly smaller than I was. I couldn´t believe what I saw. He survived. I don´t know how but he did it. "How in thename of the dragon of the sun did you survive?

As he looked at me I noticed that he looked exhausted. Good, at least he was hunted down by those humans.

"How in Thor´s name can I understand you? I´m not a dragon." as I heard that I let out a little snicker "Do you really think that you are still a human? Maybe the change left some brain damages too. You are a dragon, I mean just look at you. Your body is covered in scales, you have a tail and you have wings. Everything what a dragon has."

"Stop that" he snarled. The only good thing about that he is is still alive is that I can torment him now like I want. And the best thing about it is, that he can´t even do anything against it.

"You want me to be silent? Come and get me _dragon_." It was so easy to provoke him. The best thing about fighting is, when your enemy is easy to provoke. To be angry means to make many mistakes such as he just ran up to me as wanted to attack me with brute force.

It got only better when I side stepped him and he headbutted the tree behind me. He couldn´t even walk straight after that. As he struggled to stay on his paws, I pounced on him exposing his belly.

"Please, please just c-change me b-back that is all i´m a-asking for." he said, his voice still shaking after the headbutt with the tree.

"Tell me why should I even consider it" I smirked "I mean I could make things much more worse for you. That would be so much fun."

As he heard this his expression was full of fear. "What do you m-mean with make things much more worse for you?"

"Oh I have some ideas to punish you like..." I never got end the sentence. As I didn´t pay attention to him I didn´t realize until it was too late to react. With a good amount of strength he pushed me with his back-legs off him and began to sprint away.

 _I don´t know but I hate him so much more now_ was the last thing I said to myself before i ran after him.

The problem was, he was faster than he looks. After a few seconds I lost sight of him. How hard could it be to find this guy. I growled in frustration and annoyance as I tried to smell his scent. Couldn´t be this hard right?

After a few seconds I picked up his scent. The smell of fear was strong. I quickly followed it, when I ended up in a small but beautiful clearing. There was a little creek where water was flowing through and a few small caves in mountainside up ahead. Here ends the trail so that means he must be near or rather in this clearing hiding from me.

I needed something to lure him out. And that´s when I got a good idea how I could lure him out. "Listen, I know you can hear me. I make you now an one time offering. You come out of your hiding spot and we talk about turning you back into a human. If not, well If I were you I would say goodbye too your little village." I knew this was a poor trick. But if he still thinks that he is a human than he wouldn´t want his village to be destroyed.

After a few seconds I heard some rustling behind me. As I turned around I saw the once human now Shadow Blender walking slowly towards me.

"P-Please say that you can turn me back." I grinned amused, he was so easy to fool around with. If I could I wouldn´t turn him back. Like I already said I´m completely drained out of my magic. But he isn´t. That means I can´t say anything about the magic.

"No, and you know why? You deserve to be what you are now. If I could make this again I wouldn´t hesitate to do so." when I was finished I ran up up him. And of course he turned around and sprinted away. But this time it would be so much easier to follow him.

We ran for a few minutes. He tripped a few times but I registered that he he has quickly adopted himself to his new body. A few times I nearly got him, but everytime I was about to catch him he sidestepped me. After a good amount of running and trying to catch him I saw a cove in front of us while I jumped over a few logs.

That would be such a good place to keep him there until I know what I could do with him. Fortunately he didn´t saw the cove early. At the last moment possible he stopped in his track directly at the edge of the cove.

He quickly looked around him to find an escape route. Too bad there wasn´t any. The last thing he saw as he turned around was that I ran directly at him.

Everything was to quick, so he coudln´t really react to me as I headbutted him with all my strength. He screamed as he fell down into the cove. Right before he would have hit the ground he turned around and glided rather un majestic to the ground.

I simply couldn´t believe what I had seen... again. _How hard could it be to kill him_. Fortunately he was stunned, so it would be easy to just finish him off now.

As I began to filter gas into my mouth the signature screech of the Shadow Blenders got louder with each second as I filtered more gas with each second into my mouth.

I was about to shoot the fireball when I suddenly got hit by something hard right in the face. I could only watch how my shot just got wasted for nothing. With an angry snarl I quickly turned around to see where the attack came from. But nobody was there.

I was about to filter gas into my mouth again as I suddenly got hit by something in the face again. No matter who this person was, he or she will die! I was about to turn around when I heard screams from the Shadow Blender down in the cove.

"Astrid! Run away now!" _Ah it is a she_. Seems like she is important to him as I saw the fear of loosing her in his eyes.

I quickly made a new decision. The new Shadow Blender can wait, now I need to find this Astrid-human he was talking about. Sniffing the air, I picked up her scent faster than I thought. She smells brave but more importantly uncertain.

Good for me. When I find her it could be possible that she would make mistakes just like with the other Shadow Blender. As I ran into the forest I could hear screams coming from the cove. But he could wait, I had much more important stuff to do. After a few minutes of running trough the forest and sniffing I finally found her.

A human girl. Blonde fur on the top of her head and a rather compact armor. But what shot directly into my eye was this stick on her back wit those two metal claws on the sides.

As she saw me she began to run into my direction yelling something I couldn´t understand. I hesitated for a few seconds. As she was in striking range she pulled her stick over her head. In the last second I sidestepped and watched the stick as it drilled itself in the soft forest ground.

That was my chance. I quickly recovered from the shock and attacked her whipping my tail at her feet. She tried to jump over it but lost the stability and fell to the ground. I was going to pounce her as she rolled out of the way. As I realized that she wasn´t under me I turned around to see the human running to her stick.

Suddenly she did something I would never have expected. She pulled the stick out of the ground with a strong tug and turned around to throw her stick at my face.

I quickly jumped out of the way to see the stick hanging in the tree. As I turned to meet her she attacked me again, running at me with her small metal claw trying to stab me with it.

The first thing I did was smacking my paw against her hand to throw the small metal claw out of her hand. When she had no weapon. She turned around and sprinted in the direction of the village.

I begun to run after her. "Stop! You don´t have any chance against me. Stop now and accept your fate human!" I shouted as I ran behind her. She was very fast for a human. The best thing I could do now before she got to the village was building up a shot in my mouth to shoot a plasma blast at her. As I had enough gas in my mouth I let loose a blast at her.

But right before the blast could hit her, she sidestepped to the right. I could only see as I wasted my second shot in a few minutes.

She began to run further into the direction of the village. I ran after her as I saw how she turned around a small corner. When I got to the corner i saw that she wasn´t there anymore. Now I could only feel fury. _When I get my paws on her she should wish I would have just killed her_. I was so angry that I let loose an furious roar which you could hear miles away.

When I saw that I was near the village I turned around to face the forest and began to sprint away.

 _Astrid POV_

 _Well, that was something. It´s not every day, that you go into the forest with good intentions, and get then chased through the whole forest back to village. I mean I nearly died several times and I was just running away._ Then I remembered it. _I need to go back into the forest to recover my axe and knife._

I needed to prepare myself. The best thing I could come up with now was, that I would look up some information about the dragon.

Nobody could know about what I was going to do. If there were less people it would be easier for me to find that Night Fury and to kill it. I´m only doing this for the village. Back in the forest I didn´t even know that Hiccup was down there in that cove, until I heard a roar.

As soon as Hiccup ran away, Stoick realized that he made a mistake. Now he´s trying everything to find a cure to help Hiccup. I can´t allow myself to be distracted. In a few days starts dragon training and I want to be on the top. It would restore the honor my family lost a few years back since the Flightmare incident.

After a while I tried to stand up. I knew that I was exhausted but I remembered myself that I got to find some information. The best person on this area would be Fishlegs, but I knew he wouldn´t tell me the things I wanted to know.

I walked straight to the mead hall. I knew there would be some books about dragon magic or something similar. On midway I came to the chief´s house. I felt sorry for him. First he lost his wife to the dragons, now his son is a dragon.

The only thing he did now was finding information about how to cure Hiccup. He only left the house when he would get something to eat. He didn´t talk to anyone. Not to his brother Spitelout or to his best friend Gobber.

The whole village was tensed up. Everybody knew about Hiccup. Some felt sadness others felt happiness. It was a hard time for us. Nobody spoke a word if it wasn´t necessary.

When I got to the mead hall, I entered and walked to the place where the books were. There were only two books that could help me at least a bit. The dragon manual and an old leather book which looked like it could be at least 100 years old but I knew it had to do something about dragons.

I quickly grabbed something to eat and went to a table in the corner where I wouldn´t be disturbed. The first book I opened was the dragon manual.

 _Dragon classifications. Strike class, fear class, mystery class._ I opened the the first page to see a big dragon with a mouth so big, it could eat you in one single bite. _Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pool. When started the Tunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a men at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight_.

I flipped a few pages until I got to a huge dragon, who was easily as big as a house. _Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wing hat can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

Next came one of the Tidal class dragon, which was feared for a reason when you were on a fishing trip. _Scauldron. Sprays scalding water on its victim. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

I almost jumped up when a Lightning struck outside. After a the shock I returned slowly to the manual. _Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronkles, Zippleback, the Skrill, Bonekapper, Whispering Death..._

Everything in this book was about killing dragons. As I flew over the pages it seemed like the pictures of the dragons were moving, which send a shiver down my spine. After a few pages I came to the last page. The page I was looking for.

 _Night Fury. Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._

This dragon really lives up to his reputation. There wasn´t anything left in the manual that could help me. While I ate my food I opened the first page of the leather book.

I was relieved when I read the title. _The book of dragons and their different magic types. Aha there. Page 36, magic on humans. Almost nothing is known about dragon magic. Most of the time when you capture a dragon they wouldn´t show that they have the magic capabilities. One of the only things we know about dragons and their magic is, that they use it to make their attacks stronger or to heal themselves._ There was nothing that could help me about finding out what had happened to Hiccup.

Right under was the thing I was looking for. _Dragon magic and the effect on humans. The only sign of dragon magic on humans is, that the humans seem possessed or have changed their appearance. That only happened a few times, and after that it seems like the human lost all of his remaining humanity._

"Ah come on. In there is nothing what could help against all this?" frustrated I closed the book. "Seems like you went after the Night Fury. Nothing new to me. I can only say that it would be a very bad idea, if you tried to break the curse by yourself. The best thing on the worst side is, that you would be killed by the Night Fury. Think about it Astrid, he could change you into a dragon too. Do you want that?"

Surprised I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. In front of me stood Fishlegs with crossed arms and a serious expression on his face. That hit me completely unexpected. Normally he is rather quiet and doesn´t speak up for himself.

I tried to find my voice for a seconds until I knew what I could say to him. "I know that there are risks, but somebody has to do something about it or we won´t achieve anything." He looked like he wanted to say something but before he could say something I spoke up again. "I know that it would be a pretty bad idea to face the Night Fury alone. But with some help, he has no chance, and I know already who could help me."

"And who is it Astrid?" raising an eyebrow, while he stood in front me me crossing his arms. "Well that it easy, the gang of course. That includes you." He stood there with a look of disbelieve in his eyes. "Look if we outmatch this dragon, we could persuade it to change Hiccup back into a human." I said hoping that he would listen to me.

"I know that you don´t want to help Hiccup. The only thing that interests you is the welfare of the village. I can´t believe it. Don´t you have pity with Hiccup. You saw the same thing I saw. What he went through. He fears the thing that he had become."

I never heard this side of Fishlegs. It was amazing to see how great he was in talking. But not all things were true about the statements he just said to me.

"How can you really believe something like this. Do you really think that I don´t care about Hiccup? Do your really think that I wanted that he went through that? I just don´t want too see Stoick like he is now. This isn´t good for the village. And the things that aren´t good for the village aren´t good for us too. So don´t say something like that, that _I woludn´t care_ about the Hiccup or other people."

With each word I got angrier at him. But it was the truth too. In my eyes the village came first. I would do anything about it to help my village.

He looked shocked at my statement. He knew that not everything is just said was the truth. Then his expression changed from serious to sadness. He turned around and was going to leave. Right at the door he turned around and looked me in the eye. "I thought he meant something to you. He was your friend too. I remember it like it was yesterday. But it seems like that you abandoned him. I hope you can sleep well Aastrid." That was the last thing I heard from him before he turned around and slowly walked into the the stormy night.

I sat there a long time thinking about what he just had said to me. It hit me really hard. _Fishlegs is right. I could try giving Hiccup a chance._ For the rest of the time I sat there silently before I got up and went to my house trying to come up with a plan how I could convince the others to help me.

 **That was Chapter two, I hope you liked it. When I write in** _ **italic**_ **it will mostly be that the character is talking to himself out loud or in his mind.**


	3. Delete to rewrite

**I am really sorry to announce this but I am deleting this fanfiction so that I can rewrite it. This story now is just the short version of ´I Hear Him Scream´ and I don´t want that.**

 **In the new story I will be taking my time to write a chapter so that means it will take some time to release a new chapter.**


End file.
